Magma Reef
Magma Reef Description: Magma Reef is a result of monstrous volcanic explosion on the mainland of Blue Crescent. If equipped with the proper gear for the dangerous conditions, wranglers may take part in the new possibility of lava fishing. The spawned fish of the Reef offer higher rewards than the other fishing locations of Farovia. Magma Reef is a completely new fishing experience and requires specialised equipment in order to safely fish there. Trying to fish without the appropriate heat-resistant equipment will result in a costly experiment for any curious wrangler. Unlocking Magma Reef Once you reach 600,000 points, using a Sonar Pulverizer while fishing in Blue Crescent has the possibility of luring a new fish away from its natural habitat within the reef; the Volcano Rock Fish. After the first catch or attract you'll be given the message: * THE GROUND SHOOK as ... I wonder what happens if I attract another one... After the second you message will read: * WOAH! The Blue Crescent Volcano erupted as ... You've unlocked Magma Reef! There is no discernable 'trick' to catching the first or second Volcano Rock Fish - it could take two casts, two days or two weeks! Just keep fishing with your Sonar Pulverizer and eventually you'll unlock this new location. Note that it is not necessary to actually catch this new fish to unlock the volcano - a 'steal' will suffice. Some wranglers have caught both Volcano Rocks, some have managed to bag only one of the two and a few unlucky ones have missed on both casts. Don't worry if you did miss both catches, you'll have your chance to nab one of these fish in due course. Note: The background picture used in Blue Crescent will now be updated to show the open volcano in the distance. What to Catch Fishing at Magma Reef is a whole new fishing experience with a unique breed of fish that habitat this fiery inferno. Being undead, the Vampire Fish can endure both extreme heat and freezing cold waters making this one of the few fish that can thrive in all locations. Full descriptions of each Magma Reef fish can be found in The Fish of Magma Reef. What to Buy Due to its dangerous habitat, Cap'n Jozek has decided not to risk setting up a store at Magma Reef. Earl, who is quick to spot any money making scheme, has no such qualms, and runs a secret supply shop in Magma Reef known as Earl's Lava Shack. Earl's Lava Shack meets every wrangler's need for Lava Fishing, stocking the Lava Suit, the carefully crafted Lava Pole (otherwise known as the Cubey Incinerator) and the specialist Fire Sludge Chum. Earl is no fool and knows that he has a monopoly for lava fishing. Fishing in Magma Reef without the Cubey Incinerator will damage other poles and wranglers will incur a loss of points and gold fishing in Magma Reef without the Lava Suit. Don't be surprised if you have to wait for your equipment to be ready. How to Play Fishing in Magma Reef requires a different strategy than other locations. Due to the intense heat, you can only safely cast 10 times before your pole needs to cool down. It is possible to cast more than 10 times, but there is an increasing risk of fire damage if you cast more than this limit without cooling your pole. Your pole can be cooled in one of three ways; * The Cubey Incinerator automatically cools down at approximately 12:00am (midnight) PDT . * Fire Extinguishers can be found in Magma Reef which can be activated to cool down your pole, allowing you to safely fish 10 more times without your pole taking damage. Note that this is using the Fire Extinguisher to cool down your pole, not put out any fires. As such the extinguisher should be used before your pole actually catches fire! * Using the Cubey Incinerator in WaterPort or Fishertonville to catch schools of cubeys. Each cast in Fishertonville or Waterport will cool down your pole and allow for 1 more safe cast at Magma Reef. If you do damage your pole, it will need to be returned to Earl's Lava Shack where it will be repaired by the beginning of the next day. What Chum While fishing in Magma Reef, the specialist Fire Sludge Chum is naturally recommended, but Steak Chum is also known to work (which now shows up with grill marks). Of course Red Love Chum works well here as it does everywhere, but all other chum will be destroyed by the intense heat. In a surprising twist, is also possible to use Nail Goo Chum and Veggie Blend Chum from Icelantica in Magma Reef. Note, do not use Fire Sludge Chum outside of Magma Reef as it will explode into vapours upon exposure to any lava-free waters. Schools of Cubeys Fishing in WaterPort or Fishertonville with the Cubey Incinerator will reveal one of its 'special properties'. As it name suggests, it is especially potent in catching Cubey Fish. So much so, that it will catch not individual Cubies, but schools of them, ranging from 3 to 30. This will be especially useful if any wrangler wants to master the art of lava fishing and catch the Melted Cubey Fish. Each school will only register as a single 'catch' - your Catches tally will therefore only increase by one when a school is caught - not by the number of Cubies in that school. Wrangler experience suggests that neither location appears to have the edge over the other as the place to maximise Cubey catching. Note that the Cubey Incinerator will only increase in pole level outside of Magma Reef if Red Love Chum is used. Any other chum will leave the pole at its current level until fishing in Magma Reef is resumed. It is also worth noting that as the Cubey Incinerator only catches Cubies outside of Magma Reef and as these fish do not inhabit Blue Crescent, it stands to reason that you will not be able to catch anything if this pole is used in that location. Using Red Love Chum with this pole in Blue Crescent will therefore help level your pole at the cost of zero RLC, albeit with a return of zero points and gold while you do so. Crew Trips Due to the danger of overheating your pole, you do not get Crew Trips in Magma Reef. To overcome this restriction, many wranglers 'pop' over to the nearby Blue Crescent or Sans Culpra fishing locations every 30 minutes to ensure they get a Crew Trip in before heading back to Magma Reef within the 15 minute window (which also has the added benefit of leveling up your Mini Cruiser in doing so). Alternatively if you have the Rocket Booster and/or a high leveled Mini Cruiser, then it is possible to get to Fishertonville or WaterPort and back before it is time to Fish NOW. Not only will this provide the opportunity to catch a school of Cubies in a Crew Trip (and hence more Cubies towards the total needed to catch the Melted Cubey Fish), but this has the added advantage of cooling your pole down one cast. Following this strategy will give you 18 casts in Magma Reef before your pole overheats. On the downside, this will eat up the expensive Rocket Booster fuel and it will interupt any Magma Reef catching streaks, but wranglers may feel this is a price well worth paying. Night Fishing Night Fishing is not allowed in Magma Reef. If you are in Magma Reef when your night fishing party is scheduled to leave, you will get the message "(Wrangler's Name) was in Magma Reef, where its too dangerous to go night fishing." No damage occurs, but you will miss your trip. Using the Cubey Incinerator for Night Fishing in any other location will reveal its other special property, which can lead to losing points and gold, but if the gamble pays off, then yields a very positive return. More details can be found in the Night Fishing page. Category:Magma Reef